The Kingdom of Mercia
The lands ruled by the Sons of Uthar are collectively called The Kingdom of Mercia. It is located in southeastern Brytonnia. Mercia, as with its' neighbour Albion, is plagued by long, cold winters. To the northwest of Mercia lay the Arat Mountains, home of the Gola Monks. The Kingdom was established after defeating the Nords who had conquered the isle during the Nordic Conquest. 'Regions' 'The North' The North of Mercia has a sworn duty to protect the realm from the threat of the Picts. Most of their castles and fortifications have been built for this purpose. The North feels that they are underrepresented in Caltomeir and question why they must suffer while the Plainsmen live in safety. It’s crest is shared with House Baddon of Mercia: A grey wolf on a white mountain, howling at a blue sky of three white stars. Lord Eamon Baddon is the Champion of the North. Places of Interest: *Brynnhold - This fortress was built during the War of the Plains, and is home to House Brynn. *Icewatch Bay - When the Nords first began to settle in Brytonnia, they used Icewatch Bay as a port for supplies and new settlers. This is the seat of House Marbrook. *The Low Pass - The easiest point of travel between Mercia and the Pictish Kingdoms, this mountain pass is heavily guarded by the Houses of the North. *Rottwood - A large forest in Mercia, and home to Rottwood Tower, headquarters of the Grey Guard. *Oakhold - Sometimes referred to as the Keep in the Mountains, Oakhold is the most northern Mercian keep. It is home to House Castell. *Stonebarrow Keep - A small castle in the north of Mercia ruled by House Wynther. *Westkeep - A northern keep, home to House Blackthorn. *Wolfhold - This castle is the home of House Baddon. 'The Plains' Central Mercia is the social and industrial center of Mercia. Cities like Brightvale and Caltomeir have its poorer citizens living in slums and working in factories, while the richer folk reap the benefits. Outside of the cities, most of the countries farming is done in its expanse of plains. Many of the noble families are descended from Galleans who fled their country during the rise of the Roux family. Most often, these families used bought their status upon arrival. The crest of the Plains is a gold dragon on a crimson plain. The Champion of the Plains is Lord Cyril Rosen. Places of Interest: *Caltomeir - The capital of Mercia and her largest city, Caltomeir is the home to the Sons of Uthar, the kings of Mercia. *Brightvale - A major city in Mercia, home to House Rosen. *Starkeep - A walled city, home to House Starfire of Mercia. *Dragonsden - Known as the Redfort, this is the seat of House Drake of Mercia. *Stronghold - A city home to House Victarie of Mercia. 'The Coast' Mercia’s southeast is known simply as the Coast. The region is renowned throughout Mercia for their ship-making and fisheries. The Coast is populated by small fishing villages, while the islands of the Gallean Sea hold the larger cities. The crest of the coast is a green sea serpent resplendent on a blue-green plain. The Champion of the Coast is Lord Samuel Bennack. Places of Interest: *Aldenbrook - A town that is the home of House Alden. *Tattersall - A port city on the southeast coast of Mercia, it is home to House Bennack. *Erlingras - This island city in the Western Sea was only recently captured from Galles.